


Blackout

by nepenthe_writer



Series: WinterIron Bingo [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, M/M, Making Love By A Fire, Power Outage, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony and Bucky spend a trip out to a log cabin getting nice and cozy
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Bingo [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374691
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: WinterIron Bingo 2019





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Square: N3 - Free Space for the WinterIron Bingo

Tony sighed contently as he leaned back against Bucky’s chest as the two of them lounged together on the couch. They were currently holed up in a little cabin out in the woods taking a make deserved romantic vacation together. When they had left they had given specific instructions that they were not to be disturbed unless the fate of the world hung in the balance.

The two of them had been together for a little over a year now and were in love just as much today as they had been when Tony had first asked the soldier out. They complemented each other in ways they had never experienced before and were so incredibly happy that their friends took no small pleasure in teasing them constantly that they had never left the honeymoon phase of their relationship.

The way they got along together was something that both Tony and Bucky were very proud of. It wasn’t an easy thing. It took work and a lot of healthy communication which they both leaned away from at times but it was well worth it. The only down sides to their relationship were their jobs and the way that they could be pulled apart with very little notice. They both did the best that they could to make sure that they took time out of their own lives for the other but it wasn’t always a simple task.

Making time for one another was the exact reason that they were out in the cabin to begin with. It was remote and gave them time to just focus on one another without any other distractions pulling them in ten other directions. Right now they were settled in watching a movie while the wind and snow howled outside. It might have been cold outside but the two of them were nice and toasty warm snuggled together on the couch under a mountain of blankets.

Tony’s head lulled back on Bucky’s shoulder putting him in the perfect position to give open mouthed kisses to the column of Bucky’s neck. The kisses were slow and warm, just a small gesture of affection to the man that had thoroughly stolen his heart.

In response to the kisses, Bucky’s hand found its way under Tony’s shirt to draw light little lines just above the hem of his pants. It was enough to make Tony shiver delightfully in Bucky’s lap. His lover’s touch never failed to send a thrill through the genius.

Just as Tony was deciding if he wanted to keep things light and easy and finish the movie they had started or to turn up the heat between them the choice was taken away. Outside the cabin came a loud gust of wind followed by the sound of a snapping and then crashing tree limb. Immediately after everything in the cabin was plunged into pitch darkness.

On the couch both men froze in place as they assessed the change in situation. While they both knew that blackouts in a snow storm weren’t uncommon, it wasn’t one that they had been expecting. Bucky sat up straighter on the couch bringing Tony with him as he used his serum enhanced eyesight to try and look around the room.

“Is there a flashlight somewhere around here?” Bucky asked, barely able to see anything. Night was dark out in the woods without any ambient light from nearby buildings and it was made even more oppressive with the sky covered in thick storm clouds.

“I think there might be one in the kitchen. Let me go check,” Tony said as he pulled himself off of Bucky’s lap and out from under the blankets.

As soon as he left his spot Tony shivered as the cool cabin air hit his blanket warmed skin. Without the electric heaters going, it was going to get cold in the cabin fast. Using the light from his phone Tony made his way into the kitchen and found a tiny flashlight in the junk drawer. It wasn’t very powerful but it would do for now. With a cry of triumph Tony brought the light back into the living room held under his chin to cast shadows across his face. The light in his eyes kept him from being able to see but the sound of Bucky chuckling at his ridiculousness guided Tony’s way back to his boyfriend’s side.

“Well that’s not going to do us too much good,” Bucky said once Tony was seated next to him again.

Tony shrugged. “I’ve done more with less.”

Bucky tipped his head in acknowledgement. “True but that doesn’t mean we have to do that now. Do you think that will give us enough light to check the circuit breakers?”

“It should but I doubt it will do us much good,” Tony said. “By the sound of that limb breaking outside I’d say the power line is probably down. Until that gets fixed, we’re stuck in this blackout.”

“That’s not good. It’s going to get cold in here fast without power,” said Bucky as he took the flashlight from Tony and used it to look around the room searching for inspiration.

True neither of them would have a problem snuggling up together for warmth but that was only a temporary solution. What would happen if one of them had to get up to go to the bathroom? They’d freeze before they made it there. Driving home right now simply wasn’t an option unless as a last resort. The storm was bad enough that driving out in it was dangerous and neither of them wanted to risk running into impassable roads and getting stuck out there. That would be an even worse position than they were in right now.

As the light passed over the empty fireplace Bucky paused. “Do you think that thing still works?”

Tony shrugged and got up to go check it out. “I don’t see why it wouldn’t. I know electric fireplaces are all the rage but this cabin is supposed to be a romantic retreat. Making love on a bearskin rug in front of a fire just doesn’t have the same appeal when the fire isn’t a real one.”

With the dim light Tony was able to open the little glass doors that gave a decorative front to the fireplace and check the flue. From what he could see everything looked to be in working order.

“All we need now is some wood and a few matches and we’d be good to go,” Tony said.

“I’m pretty sure I saw a stack of wood under a tarp out on the back porch when we first got here. I’ll go grab some and you try and find a way to get the fire going,” suggested Bucky before taking the flashlight and heading for the back door.

Tony went back to using his phone for light as he searched around for some matches and something to get the fire going with before they could add the logs. Tony could tell the moment Bucky opened the back door because a rush of cold air came sweeping inside the cabin making the genius shiver violently. Rubbing his hands up and down his arms to keep warm he looked around until he saw a small alcove that was tucked into the side of the hearth. In it was a box of long stick matches and enough kindling to get a fire started. They would need to be careful with it because there was just enough for one try but they should be able to make it work.

Taking the kindling Tony went back to the fireplace and started arranging everything inside there so that it would get enough air to burn instead of just smouldering. By the time he had finished Bucky had made four trips from the porch to the living room carrying big armfuls of wood each time. By Tony’s estimation they should have more than enough to get them through the night without having to go back outside for more.

Bucky dumped his last armful down beside the fireplace and sat next to Tony to watch his boyfriend get the fire started. Sitting so close together Tony could feel Bucky shivering from the cold and hurried with the matches so that they could get the room warmed up once more. Bucky didn’t get flashbacks now from the cold the way that he used to when he had first escaped from Hydra but he would never enjoy it. The last thing Tony wanted was for his boyfriend to be suffering because they went away for a romantic weekend. That was the exact opposite of what the getaway was supposed to be for.

With a flick of his wrist the match was lit and soon Tony had the kindling burning happily. Bucky carefully passed him a few of the smaller logs to add to the fire. Tony was grateful for the tarp that had kept the wood dry despite the abundance of snow outside. It only took a few minutes but soon enough they had a happy little fire burning in the fireplace and the area immediately in front of it was already starting to feel warmer. Bucky left Tony’s side long enough to grab the blankets from the couch before he was sitting down on the floor and pulling the genius back into his lap.

“Mmmm,” Tony hummed as he pulled the blankets tighter around the two of them. “I like this. Just the two of us. A romantic fire. It might not have been the way I would have gone about it but you can’t complain about the results.”

“No you can’t,” Bucky replied as he leaned down and placed his own kisses along Tony’s neck in a mirror of what Tony had been doing to him earlier. “I’ve got you all to myself. No one around for miles. All the privacy we could ask for and if I’m not mistaken I think I remember you saying something about it being romantic to make love in front of a fire.”

Tony chuckled and tipped his head to the side to give his lover better access to his neck. “I think I also mentioned a bearskin rug in there somewhere but it doesn’t look like we have one,” Tony whispered. “I suppose the blankets will have to do.”

Bucky took the hint, pulling the blankets off the both of them and spreading them out on the floor in front of the fire. Gently he urged Tony down onto his back so that Bucky could crawl on top of him, covering him from tip to toe with his larger bulk. Their lips came together in deep but slow kisses. They didn’t need to rush. They had all the time in the world to be together.

Bucky’s hands found their way to Tony’s waist, working under his shirt and delicately tracing the muscles underneath. At the same time Tony was unbuttoning Bucky’s shirt to spread one hand over the solid chest while he tangled his fingers of the other hand in the hair at the base of Bucky’s neck keeping the soldier in place. Their pace was languid, allowing for heat to slowly build between the two of them.

Slowly clothes started being pulled off and thrown aside revealing flushed skin aching to be touched. It was easy for them to slide together, two puzzle pieces meant to fit right next to one another, whole on their own but at the same time filling in the edges of the other to make them even stronger than they were on their own.

Their skin practically glowed in the light of the fire. Heat surrounded them both from the flames and pouring off of one another as they worked each other up even as clothes were completely discarded. Bucky slid in place between Tony’s willingly spread thighs. Their hard lengths lined up and slid against each other so perfectly sending bolts of pleasure through each of them. This was perfection as far as either of them men were concerned. Nothing could be better than this moment.

Even when their pleasure reached its peak, the two of them stayed pressed together, lazily trading kisses and just enjoying the moment. Taking as much as they could out of this short period of time. They existed only in the here and now. Any thoughts of the future, of the difficulties they faced day to day in order to make the world a better place, were put aside. They had no place in this moment which was meant just for the two of them and their love.

Slowly drowsiness crept up on both of them and wouldn’t be put off. Neither wanted to move from this spot and so they didn’t. Bucky reached up and snagged two pillows off of the couch, tossing them onto the floor under their heads and pulled one of the extra blankets over them. Here in front of the fire, pressed up together they would be warm enough for the night. Tomorrow they could figure out what to do about the power but that was a worry for later. Right now they were both more than content to sleep in each other’s arms, safe in the embrace of their love.


End file.
